


Lucky

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kissing, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other sometimes. (Takes place sometime late S4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



Ruby sometimes wonders which is worse: being hunted and terrified with no idea why; or knowing exactly why everyone wants you dead and still having to run, fight, try and survive. She’s never known for herself what it’s like to be pursued without knowing _why_. Ruby has always understood exactly what side she’s on.

So she’s curious. What would it be like? Is there any difference at all? But she never actually asks those questions, even in moments like this. Even in the stolen seconds of inexplicable intimacy, quiet but for gasping breaths, surreal with the knowledge that there’s an angel under her hands and that Ruby has (for the moment) no intention of hurting her.

How do they keep ending up here? How much must Anna hate herself to let a demon touch her, even in secret, even hidden in the deepest shadows where no one can see?

Anna’s kisses are all gentle precision, always so cautious, no matter how many times they do this. So Ruby takes control; she presses Anna back against threadbare sheets, careful of the wound high on the angel’s left side—recently dressed, though Ruby wonders if there’s any point, if an angel can benefit from mere physical remedies. The wound is clearly more than physical. Ruby forces herself to be cautious as she touches Anna—as she turns the kiss into something deep and forceful and filthy.

Anna groans loudly when Ruby breaks the kiss to taste heated skin. Anna’s throat shivers beneath Ruby’s tongue, her chest rises and falls with panting breaths. The careless movement must be uncomfortable, injured as she is, but she doesn’t protest as Ruby traces teasing kisses lower along Anna’s right breast. She only moans louder when Ruby’s fingers slide slickly into her and make Anna’s thin frame arch taut with pleasure.

Sometimes they talk after, instead of slipping straight back into their respective shadows. Ruby’s never sure why—it’s not as though there’s anything like friendship between them. What they share is something less than camaraderie, if more than bare tolerance. They need each other sometimes, is all. Ruby has never questioned— _will_ never question—her mission, but sometimes she needs… whatever this is. Purely physical. The only comfort a demon is allowed.

So she’d just as soon _not_ talk, but she stays anyway. Tells herself maybe she’ll learn something useful, something she can use against the angels. Anna’s never been that careless, but hey, there’s a first time for everything.

Ruby likes Anna’s voice, anyway (didn’t used to, but a lot of things about Anna have become more pleasant recently), and so she listens as Anna explains how she got hurt. How she got away, despite being cornered and outnumbered and very nearly outgunned. Again.

Clever angel.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Ruby points out, stroking her thumb in an idle rhythm over Anna’s bare shoulder.

“Lucky,” Anna repeats in a subdued tone. The way she says the word, it’s obvious she doesn’t agree.

“I should go,” Ruby says into the quiet that follows. It’s not quite true. She could stay longer. Her leash is a long one these days, as long as she keeps her head down. But she _wants_ to go, and she’s barely finished speaking the words before she’s shifting towards the edge of the bed.

Anna watches her dress with half-lidded eyes. She looks sleepy and defenseless, and almost innocent despite the weary shadows closing in. 

Ruby knows better. She leaves without saying goodbye.


End file.
